Oh what a tangled web we weave
by NekoVampirePrincess1990
Summary: Eric, Harry's brother, is The B-W-L, Harry is treated like a house-elf, until he winds up in Slytherin. At the end of the year, he goes to live with a strange man with long silver hair and an even stranger cat with red eyes.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Words: 379.

**Prologue**

Sebastian stared at the body before him. Ash turned out to be a more formitible opponent then he had anticipated. And now, his young master's soul has managed to flee its body before Sebastian had a chance to claim it. If the annoying fallen angel wans't already dead, Sebastian would have demanded blood from him. But Ash was dead, no blood could be given or taken and the soul Sebastian had taken sure great care to prepare was gone to waste.

Sebastian gathered up the young Earl's body and made the long teck back to the Mansion. Takana and the othersevants whould take care of the funeral preperations. With his hand gone and his _Bocchan's_ soul now in the after life, Sebastian had no reason to stay on earth any longer.

**(92 years later)**

Claws dug into (once was) flawless porcelain skin as sharp teeth and fangs nipped at pale columns of flesh. Need filled moans filled the small room as sweat slicked bodies moved together perfectly. Deep green eyes, glazed over with lust and love, locked onto blazing crimson as tightly coiled pleasure finally exploded with a cry.

They collapsed on the bed, exhuasted, and fell asleep almost immediately.

**(9 months after that)**

"Ohhhh, you are absolutly perfect," Grell gushed over his newborn son. "If only your daddy was here to see you. I know demons don't usually fall in love, but I know he'd fall head over heels for you."

"Yes, I'm sure he would like to see it once before its destruction."

"Will!"

"Hand it over Sutcliff."

"No! And he's not an it! He's a he!"

"It is an abomination and will be destroied this instent."

"No! No! No! No! No! No!" Grell was shaking his head ferociusly and trying to back up, which wasn't easy as he was still weak from the birth. "Please, Will!"

"I'm sorry Grell, but our laws are clear."

Tears streamed unchecked down Grell's face as he watched William walk away with his baby in the older Shinigami's arms.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Words: 515.

**Chapter 1**

The flames danced high over the ruins that was the Potter residence as The Potter's themselves stood at the edge of the village, watching their home burn to the ground. Well, Lily and James watched, the twins were both fast asleep. Both marked with scars from Voldemort's attack; Eric had a jaggad crescent moon shaped scar on his forehead while it was unlikely that Harry's right eye would ever see anything again.

They turned at the sound of someone approaching.

Albus Dumbledore walked up to them, his normal twinckle and smile gone.

"My condolences," he intoned. "I was sure Voldemort wouldn't have been able to get you with the Fedelious Charm in place. Perhaps Sirius wasn't as trust worthy as we had believed."

"Acctually, Headmaster, I talked James out of using Sirius as our Secret Keeper. I though it would be putting him into too much unnessissary trouble. So I suggested Peter be it instead, who would have ever guessed he was a Death Eater all along."

"Yes. Who?" Dumbledore replied gravely. "How are the boys?" It was a poor attempt at a subject change.

"They're fine," James said. "A bit scratched up, but in one piece."

"Good, good. Any unusual marking?"

"Eric has a jagged crescent moon on his forehead. Harry is blind in his right eye."

"Hmm..." Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought. He took a closer look at the twins, examining them with his magic. "Both have traces of dark magic clinging to them," he finally said. "I believe Eric might be the boy of the Prophecy. His magic protected the both of them, which is why he bares the scar and why Harry lost his sight. Though I'm not sure why only the one eye was affected and not both," he added as an after thought. "The signs were pointing to him needing glasses, could be his right eye was the weaker one, which is why that eye was the only one affected," he reasoned.

"Are you sure?"

"Possitive my boy. Besides, young Harry's magic is so weak, he probably used it all trying to instinctively protect his eyes. Eric is tired, drained certianly from the encounter, but significantly stronger magically."

"I see. It makes since," James agreed.

"This is all well and good, and I'm thrilled that my son will live to be the one great wizards in history, but what about our house?"

"Ah yes, of course. Well, I do believe that the kyes to Potter Manor are currently being stored in your vualt. Or you could always rebuild your home here."

"I think we'll go with the Manor," James said. "I haven't seen it since I was maybe three. It would be nice to live there again, and it would be perfect for raising children."

"Alright; we can now. It's not like we have anything left to pack. And Eric needs his rest after such an eventful night."

"Yes, yes, you all have had an eventful night and need your rest," Dumbledore made shooing motions with his hands.

They followed Dumbledore away from their destroyed home.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Words: 1,412.

**Chapter 2**

Harry knocked on the door to his brother's room, a tray of food in one hand. It was their birthday so Harry made extra special pancakes for breakfast, like always. Not that today was much different then anyother day. Harry made pancakes at least twice a week and brought it Eric to have breakfast in bed. The difference was that Harry added bits of strawberries and white chocolate chips on their birthday for Eric.

It was really depressing, not that Harry dared complain. They didn't show it, or look it, but his parents could be fairly vicious when they want to be. Harry shuddered at the very thought before entering Eric's room.

He went through the rutine of opening his curtains, turning down the bed (with Eric now awke, in it) and setting up the tray. Harry then went to Eric's wardrobe and picked out some white socks, jeans, a black t-shirt with a red and gold lion's head on the front. He also found a couple leather wristbands, collar and boots that matched Eric's darkred brown hair.

The wristbands and dog collar were a bit much for an eleven-year-old, but Eric wanted them; and what Eric wanted, Eric got.

"Ahhh, cheer-up Dead Eye, we're going to Diagon Alley today, remeber. Of course most of the day will be spent working; those autoraphs won't sign themselves after all," he said around a bite of pancake. "The price you pay when loved and adored," he sighed theatrically, "not that you'd know what that feels like, would you Dead Eye."

Harry just took took all this silently, as usual, as he gathered up Eric's dirty clothes and put a few things away before he left. It was one of Eric's favorite insults, mostly becuase it was true, and what hurts more then the truth? Their parents only had eyes for Eric, only had enough room in their hearts for Eric, and were more then willing to let Harry stand alone in the cold.

As much as it hurt, he didn't cry, didn't show any emotion at all. Harry lerned a long time ago that crying over spilt milk didn't fix the problem, it only caused more. And more problems was something Harry didn't need.

* * *

><p>Harry had gotten everything on his and Eric's supply lists; except for the books, wands and pets. Since Eric was signing autographs at the book store, those could be pick up once the rest of them were done for the month. So, Harry could either A) drop everything off and stay at the book store until an hour or so until closing, B) drop the stuff off and get either his wand or his pet, or C) drop the stuff off, get either or, come back and wait to get the other.<p>

Wands chose the wizard so it wouldn't matter if he gots his now or not, 'cept Eric would throw a tantrum about going second and therefore having an inferior wand. On the other hand, Harry didn't want the same pet as Eric either and whatever Harry chose, Eric would too just to brag about how much better his was then Harry's. Maybe not if Harry bought a toad; but if he went second, after his family left the store, he could buy whichever of the three Eric didn't pick and there would be no compition. Well, Eric would say his pet was the better no matter what Harry got so it probably didn't matter anyway. Right, Harry would go with opption 'C' then and get his wand now and his pet later.

Slipping in and out of the back of Flourish and Blotts was easy as everybody was up front. And since everybody was at Flourish and Blotts, Ollivander's was empty.

"Ah, the youngest Mr. Potter. I was begining to wonder if I would ever see you and your brother," Mr. Ollivander said coming round front. "So, where is your brother, and your parents for that matter?"

"Signing autograpgs at Flourish and Blotts."

"Ah, well, we'll get you fixed up now then and they can just come when they're ready. Shall we?"

Ollivander took Harry's messurments and procceded to collect some boxes for Harry to go through.

After about half an hour and a knee high pile of wands later, Harry found his wand.

"Hawthorn, 15", phoenix feath, sturdy yet flexible, perfect for Defence Agianst the Dark Arts. Interesting; both the wood and the feather of the creature that the wand is made from are parodox in nature," Ollivander commented. "Both represent live and death, harm and healing. Good luck in your mastery of it, you'll need it. That will be 10 gallens."

Harry's wand was ebony black that shone even in the shadows and had a silver handle that practically molded to his hand. Ollivander was right, the Hawthorn wand was a contridictory, even in its looks. He absolutely loved it and was sad that he was going to have to hide it untill Eric got his.

* * *

><p>Eric finally ran out of pictures and the family made their way to Ollivander's for his wand. It didn't take as long and there wasn't as many disgarded wands either when Eric finally did find his wand. It was Holly, 11", phoenix feather as well, and kind of dull in color. Harry had to bite his tongue, hard, to keep from snikering; Eric was going to blow a gasket when he found out about Harry's wand.<p>

If he remebered right, Holly and phoenix feathers were hard to pair up and difficult to controll. It was a powerful combination when you got it right and the person who can wield that kind of power was nearly unstopable. But Hawthorn and phoenix feather was an even rarer combination and the two enhanced each others qualities, making the wielder one of the more powerful wizards on earth.

Harry wonered which partnership was the more powerful. Of course to find that out, you'd need to find two poeple with the wands and same exact magical energy level. But no two people were alike; not even identical twins. Harry and Eric were twins, but not identical. Not truly, and even though they had the wands, they were nowhere near the same levels; close but no cigar.

No. If it ever came down to it between the two wands, power alone would not be enugh. The skill of the wielder would be a major part of the victory.

Paying for the wand, Harry followed his family from the shop. None of them knew Harry had a wand himself yet so it wasn't a big deal, but none of them bothered to remember to get him one or even waited for him to remind them so he could get it. Yes getting one before hand was deffinitly the smart choice to make.

Last but not lest, they entered the Magical Menagerie. It was noisy and wall to wall cages and excesories. Eric and his parents emidiately went over to some of the more exotic creatures.

Harry's eyes were drawn to a cage containing a pretty white snake who's scales were edged in silver, giving it a wavy look when it moved and deep purple eyes.

{Hello beautiful.}

{Hello. Who are you?}

{Harry Potter. Who are you?}

The snake tilted its head, {I don't know. No one'sss ever given me a name before.}

{Oh. Would you like to come home with me? I could give you a name.}

{Ohhh, I'd like that.}

Harry carefully opened the cage door and let the little cobra, he saw, slither up his arm.

{We'll have to wait awhile for the ressst of my family,} he told the cobra.

{That'sss alright. I've never been outssside of my cage before. There isss ssso much to look at.}

Harry chuckled quietly as the snake settled around his neck to get a better look at everything.

Looking up some time later, Harry noticed his family was nowhere in sight. They had left and left him behind, again. Harry sighed and made his way to the counter to pay for Julian.

He passed the owls and a snowy one captured his attention. Making a split econd decision, Harry grabbed the owl's cage and continued to the counter. The total cost was 125 galleons, plus the cost of a cage for Julian and food for both of them.

Harry asked the woman if she could watch everything while Harry rushed over to the bank.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N2:** Words: 1,741.

**Chapter 3**

Harry followed his brother and the rest of the First Years into the Great Hall. Julian was curled securely, if a bit tightly, around Harry's neck.

After the Sorting Hat finished it's song and the clapping quieted, Professor McGonagall started reading off a list of names. When she got to Eric's name, excited whispers broke out over the Hall, which Eric was eating up. He of course went to Gryffindor - after ten minutes -, which exploded in a round of cheers and brags.

Harry wondered how long that would last.

"Potter, Harry."

More whispers broke out over the Hall as Harry made his way to the Hat.

_'Aren't you a difficult one? Where ever shall I place you? You have plenty of courage, a good heart but you guard it under lock and key. You are also hard working, loyal to the end but only to those who have earned that privilage. You are intelligant, a curious mind but not one to share what you've learned easily. You have cunning to spare, a sharp wit but cutious in when and where you let it show. Your brother would do well to learn something from you.'_

_'Fat chance at that,' _Harry thought sarcasticly, rolling his eyes.

_'Hah hah hah. I think I know just where to put you, if you have enugh courage to accept it, that is.'_

Harry smirked, _'if I can deal with my family on a daily basis, I can handle the Snake Pit.'_

_'Of course..._Slytherin!"

It was deadthly silent as Harry removed the Hat and walked over to the Slytherin table. Some people even had their mouths hanging open. And just as Harry was about to sit, Eric sprang up from the Gryffindor table, face red.

"A Slytherin!? You're a Slytherin? How could you?"

"Well it was hardly my choice alone you know," he replied calmly.

"Just when you think you know a guy, their true colors come out."

"Everybody allows their true colors to be seen by those observant enugh to look for them. Besides people are very rarely what they seem to be, mum and dad should have taught you that." Harry sat down and continued to regared his brother calmly, "it's really not my fualt you're a self-absorbed pig that is too blind to see what is in front of your own face."

More mouths fell open at the end of Harry's speech. Even the teachers didn't know how to responed to that. It was the funniest thing Harry had ever seen, even if he was going to pay for it later.

The rest of the cerimony went on without a hitch. Eric never took his eyes off of Harry, sending him death glares. Many people kept glancing his way until the food apeared, then they were all souly focused on dinner.

* * *

><p>The Slytherin dorms, located in the dungeons, looked like something from a creepy study from some gothic novel. It was kind of cool actually, and there was an undertone of comfort, in a dark sort of way. For some reason, Harry was attracked to all the skull decor: candelabras, book ends and at the foot and top corners of the fireplace.<p>

Finding his bed inbetween the blond boy, Draco Malfoy and the dark skinned italian boy, Blaize Zabini, Harry was out like a light as soon as his hed hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>Harry was halfway done with his breakfast when the owls arrived. Harry payed them no mind, knowing no one would be writting to congradulate him on his House. So he was a bit surprised when Hedwig landed in front of him and trepidatious when he saw it was a Howler attatched to her leg.<p>

Knowing it was better to get it over with as soon as possible, Harry took the letter and opened it before it had a chance to start smoking.

His fathers voice rang out over the silent hall; what was it with people and public humiliation?

**"A slytherin, Harrison?"**

_'Typical.'_

**"You've been a dissipointment ever since we took you in - "**

_'Wait. What?'_

**"But this takes the cake. And what is this I hear about you humiliating your brother and your mother and I in the middle the Sorting Cerimony?"**

His mother's voice piped in at this point. **"We should have told Dumbledore to put you back in the river where he said he found you. Obviusly there **_**was**_** a reason your parents abandoned you."**

_'Abandoned? River?'_

His father's, James', voice took over again, **"you can consider yourself no longer a Potter. Your stuff has been packed and sent to your dorm, don't bother coming home; ever."**

**"Your trust fund is also being revoked so you'll have to find some other way to buy your school things from now on; good luck."**

The Howler, as they were prone to do, dropped to the table, burst into flames and curled up into ash. You could hear a pin drop from outside the Hall door, it was so quiet. Everyone was too shocked to even move as they stared at Harry, wondering what he was going to do now.

Eric looked like Christmas, his birthday and Halloween had massed together and came early. Harry swolled hard, ignored everybody and - though he no longer had an appetite - grabed a muffin, took a few bites and left the Hall, mask in place. He hid in one of the abandoned classrooms in the dungeons and broke down.

He knew his snap remark was going to come back to bite him in the arse, but this... The Potters had never been the 'Family of the Year' to him, even though he did everything for them. But to find out he was adopted through a Howler that said he was worthless and making him a member of the family was a mistake, what kind of people did that?

It was infuriating and it hurt so bad. Harry gave them his life and they tossed him aside. He never complianed, not once; he kept going, even when he was sick, he kept the house in order. Only once or twice he was bedriden with a high fever and even then he wasn't a bother and took care of himself. They had no right - No. Right. - to do this to him, in front of everybody no less.

It wasn't fair.

Strong arms encircled Harry bringing him up against an equally strong chest. Harry turned in the embrace and looked up into the face of Snape. Harry didn't question it, he buried his face in the crook of the man's neck and continued to sob.

Somehow Snape had gotten them to the hospital wing without being seen and Madam Pomfrey healed Harry's hands. He had been hitting the floor unknowlingly and busted his knuckles open. She also gave him a small dose of Headache Elixer and a glass of water and told him to rest a few minutes.

Snape had excused him from his lesson for today.

* * *

><p>Dinner progressed well enugh, the Howler was the whispered talk of the tables as well as Harry's MIA in Potions that morning. They were just getting ready to leave when a puffball of an owl landed before Harry. Thankfully it wasn't another Howler, he wasn't sure how he would survive two in one day.<p>

He recognized Remus's elegant handwriting.

_Hey Cub,_

_I heard what had happened in the Great Hall today with the Howler. I am so sorry, I never thouhgt Lily or James would act this way. They were never like this in school, I don't know what happened to them. I know it's not an excuse, there is no excuse for behavior like, especially from parents to their children. Also, since your parents have disowned you, I am no longer your godfather._

_I'm hoping, if you want to that is, that I could possibly adopt you myself. I honestly don't have too high of hopes though, werewolf and all that. Keep your fingures crossed anyway, a bit of extra luck never hurt anyone._

_**Hey Pup, how you holding up? Eric not giving you too much trouble is he? If he is or does, don't hesitate to write me ASAP.**_

_**I'll see if I can't straiten the little punk out since Jamie doesn't see fit too.**_

_As you can see, you're not alone. You have two Maruaders on your side to turn to. The both of us will do everything in our powers to help you as best we can._

_**You're probably going hate me for this but, don't worry about money. I already set up an account for you under 'Harry X'. Sorry, but with the disownment you no longer have a last name and we don't no what your name was before the adoption.**_

_I'm sorry if you're upset with us about not telling you, but it really was not our place to say._

_**Once you pick out a last name for yourself or find out what your real last name is, the account will change but you need to tell the goblins and they will take care of it. But for now you have 5,000 galleons worth of money in your vualt. It's really all I can give you since I need your parents permission for anything bigger.**_

_Do not waste it all on sweets and owl treats. Untill you are old enugh to hold or even have a job, this will have to last you for years. Please be careful with it and use it wisely: books, clothes, sweets on __occation__._

_**I have your key with me now, you'll get it later this year.**_

_Stay in touch Cub, and try not to let the Slytherins currupt you before we see you at Christmas._

_**You will be coming over for Christmas, or I'm coming and getting you.**_

_With much love,_

_Moony __**and**__**Padfoot.**_

Harry smiled softly at their antics. It was nice to know that he still had family, it gave him a warm, fuzzy feeling. He appreciated the gester, really, but Sirius really shouldn't have wasted his money on him like that.

Oh well, Harry had till Christmas to either feel different or prepare his tirade for when he saw Sirius.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Words: 2,268.

**Chapter 4**

Things were going remarkably well for Harry after that first night. He, Draco and Blaize became close friends; Harry didn't know if best friends was an approprate term for them or not yet. Crabbe and Goyle would mostly follow Draco around, acting like body guards for the three of them but were deffinatly mostly loyal to the blonde.

Eric tried to bully Harry at every turn but every attempt seemed to backfire on him in some way.

Harry had made the Slytherin Quidditch team. The second class they had, that Neville boy managed to get up in the air and stay on his broom this time; however he was still having trouble with going too high and wound up dropping his Remebrall almost fifty feet. Harry, without thinking about it, dived after the tiny glass sphere; catching it an inch above the ground.

Remus and Sirius were so proud and so impressed with him that they had goten him a Nimbus 2000 the second they had heard.

Now, Halloween was closing in and the castle was getting ready. They would be having their annual Halloween Dance, but only Fifth Years and up were allowed to attend. Council members were being picked and everyone was looking for dates; even the younger students were trying to convince the upperclassmen to take them.

Harry only rolled his eyes at some of the displays some students were willing to go through to get the older ones to take them. Julian peeked out from under Harry's collar, curious as to what was going on. It wasn't often that the students got so excited about something, or had so many bats and jack-o-lanturns floating around.

* * *

><p>Eric was sulking upin the Tower. Harry had made his House Quidditch team; his stupid, worthless little ex-brother was made Slytherin Seeker! And to add insult to injury, when he had demanded madam Hooch make him Gryffindor Seeker, Hooch had refussed him! So of course Eric had told his dad what had happened; he wasn't too pleased with the situation either. But Dumbledore himself wasn't able to sway Hooch to letting him be put on the team, not even as a reserve.<p>

It was an insult!

An injustice!

And as if that wasn't bad enugh, the old biddy had told him if he wanted to try out next year, he had better practice.

And Remmy and Sirri, they had cut all ties to him in favor of that little nobody brat and had bought him a new broom. And not just any broom, but the latest in sports brooms that only professional players were using at the time. It was not fair, he was the Boy-Who-Lived for crying out loud, he nearly died all those years ago and saved everybody.

You'd think they would show a bit more gratitude and respect and give him what he rightfully deserved!

But no. A near squib gets to break the rules and be Seeker in his first year of school.

Well he wasn't going to just sit here and take it; he would show them all that he was better then that dead eyed waste of space. After all, like his dad had said, Harry's real parents didn't even want him. Eric would not be passed over and made a joke.

* * *

><p>Harry was in the library looking for books that could possibly tell him how to find out his blood line when he over heared Eric and his friend Ronald Weasley in a heated discussion about a three headed dog that they had run into on the third floor. Harry smirked slightly as he remembered the day that Draco tricked Eric into going to the trophy room for a dule. Not that it was all that hard to trick Eric to break the rules and sneak out of bed after curfew. His parents had been filling Eric's head with how wonderfull and importent and perfect he was; Eric's head was so big the right words and a dent to his ego and he would roar like the lion he was.<p>

It was hilarious.

But the dog though, that could be dangerous. Off limits or not, what was Dumbledore thinking putting a cerberus of that size in the school? And was this about a trap door?

It was garding something?

Hmmm...that was interesting. Harry's mind was whirring as he thought of what could be hidden in the school. It had to be pretty importent to have such a leithal security messure erected.

Harry remebered running into Hagrid when he was running around collecting his school things; it had been in the bank just before the signing. Hagrid had greeted them as he entered the bank and mentioned he was on offical Hogwarts business and had went to retrive something from one of the vaults. Could that be what the dog was gurding?

There had been a break in only hours later that same day if Harry remembered correctly.

That must be it; whatever 'IT' was that was in Gringotts, was now here at school.

Now all Harry had to do was firgure out what 'IT' was and why it was here at Hogwarts. Harry was debating with himself on whether or not to get Draco and Blaise involved. Slytherins were a bit like Ravenclaws in that they love to learn. The difference was Ravenclaws liked showing off and being ahead of everyone else. To Slytherins, knowledge was power. Plus Slytherins were a bit of suckers when it came to a good mystery. And a cerberus gurding an unknown object that obviously had some power behind it was as good a mystery as you could get. But at the same time, it could be extreamly dangerous. Harry was willing to go, but that could be his Gryffindor side acting up, his friends were sorted pretty fast. Harry couldn't risk his friends' lives or ask them too, not for him, so Harry was on his own; hopefully he wouldn't regret this decision. He did hope that if this turned out to be a mistake, he would live to be able to regret it.

Harry hauled the books he had already picked up to madam Pince, he a lot of things to think about thanks to the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-An-Idiot and his little side kick.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall was decked with more bats and floating JOLs. The feast appeared and Harry was about to help himself to a backed potato when Professor Quirrell burst through the Hall doors.<p>

"Troll - in the dungeons - thought you ought to know. Then he sank to the floor in a dead faint.

Panic set in imidiately and a good three minutes before order was restored. Dumbledore had the Heads of Houses lead them back to their common rooms. Snape dropped them off in three different classrooms, saying the dungeons were too dangerus to navigate since they didn't know which area the troll was in. One Prefect was left to look after the First and Second Years while the other looked after the Third and Fourth Years. The Seventh Years split themselves up among the younger years to help keep everyone calm and further protected.

Harry sat in one corner with Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle. While they were discussing how the troll got into the castle, he was trying to figure out why Quirrell was in the dungoens in the first place and not at the Holloween feast. Something was up and Harry had a feeling it had something to do with whatever the cerberus was guarding.

"Harry, mate, you okay?"

Harry looked up to see his friends looking at him with the Slytherin equivilent of worried expressions.

"Yeah I'm find, just a bit shakin is all. I mean, a troll - which is probably one of the stupidest creatures alive - wondered into the castle. That shouldn't have happened, nothing is supposed to be able to get in without the headmaster knowing, right?"

"Yea, that is a bit strange," Blaise agreed. "It almost sounds like someone let the thing in. But why?"

They fell into silance as none of them had an answer for that; except for Harry. He was now convined it was Quirrell who let the troll in as a diversion; he was after 'IT'. But what could be so important that he would risk endangering everybody's lives to get it?

Whatever it was, Harry wasn't sure he wanted Quirrell to have it.

Soon enough Snape came back and told them it was safe to head back to the Slytherin common rooms. Harry noticed Snape was limping as he made his way to his own privet chambers once he made sure all the Slytherins were safely at the wall. Everyone descended on the plates of food that was waiting for them against one wall.

While Draco and the others went to get something to eat, Harry went strait to his dorm room. He took out a piece of parchment and quickly wrote down what he knew about what was going on in school. The latest piece of the puzzle was of course Professor Snape's new limp. Obviously he was bitten or scratched by something and the only thing that could have bitten or scratched him was the dog.

Snape went up to the third floor, but why?

Quirrell and 'IT', that's why.

So does this mean that the two were working together to get 'IT', or was Snape trying to protect 'IT'?

Too many questions and not enugh answers. Harry was so preoccupied with his mussings, he never heard Draco enter the room looking for him, a plate of food in his hands. The blonde read Harry's notes over his shoulder, careful not to scare the green eyed raven.

His eyes widened when he saw what was on the sheet in front of him.

Stepping back a couple feet, Draco quietly cleared his throat. Harry jumped at the sudden noise. He quickly gathered up the parchment and some books and put them in his bag.

"What were you working on?"

"Just some homework," Harry lied smoothly.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him, "homework? What kind of homework?"

"Just a report, nothing major."

"Really? Well that's funny because we have all the same classes and I don't remeber being assigned a report on a mystierious item that was moved from Gringotts to Hogwarts and is now being guarded by a three-headed dog."

Harry paled.

"So why don't we try this again shall we? What are you working on?"

Harry sighed heavily, "there is something going on here at school. I think Quirrell is trying to steal something hidden somewhere in Hogwwarts but I don't know what 'IT' is or why Quirrell wants it. It must pretty powerful if Quirrell is willing to risk Azkaban or his life for it. I also think he was the one to let the troll in, he wasn't at the feast and why would he be down in the dungeons at all? If that's the case Quirrell isn't what he seems and might be a lot more dangerous then we think he is. Snape was limping when he came to get us which means he went up to the third floor where the dog is being kept and was bitten; I don't know if he was trying to stop Quirrell of if he's working with the man to get 'IT'."

"Hmm. Where did you get all this information from?"

"I overheard Potter and Weasley taking about a three-headed dog they ran into when we didn't show up for the duel and they were wondering why it was standing on a trap door and Granger was right and it is gaurding something. The rest is really just speculations and observations. Of course they leave more questions then answers."

Draco nodded his head, "right. So what are we going to do?"

"We?"

"What, you don't think I or Blaise are going to let you have all the fun do you? Besides if 'IT' is a powerful item, think of what we could do with it."

"But we don't know what 'IT' is or what it does. What if it's dangerous, what if it's alive?"

That made Draco pause. He didn't like to admite it, but he was a bit of a cowered. He had always been on the sickly side as a child and his magic was effected because of that. He was unable protect himself physically and magically, all he could ever do was run away. This effected his entire persona when it came to anything potentcially life threatening.

But Harry was pretty strong, and Draco was a little stronger then from when he was younger. Plus Blaise would jump at a chance like this and he was one of the best duelsts Draco knew. Mind made up Draco looked Harry strait in the eye, "this is too good to pass up, and we'll be careful right; no touching 'IT' until we know what 'IT' is or does."

Harry smiled softly at the blonde and greatfully excepted the plate of food while Draco went to find Blaise and fill him in on what they were doing.

* * *

><p>Draco laid in bed, thinking about the smile Harry had given him. It had made his heart skip a beat at the time, and even now Draco's heart sped up just a bit. It was weird, it's not like he's never seen a smile before, so why was he reacting this why; what was different about Harry's smile?<p>

Draco turned over and settled down, no point in falling asleep in class after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Silvermane1<strong> - He'll try, but it's the Ministry, you know how they can be. Plus that would be just too easy, can't have that now can we.

**A/N 2:** There will be a special apearance from someone we haven't seen for a while to further complicate things. A round of Firewhisky and Chocolate Frogs to those who guess correctly.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Words: 2,702.

**Chapter 5**

The Slytherin common room was in an up roar as they celebrated their first victory of the year. It was really more of an accident that Harry caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it. But it still counted so no one cared and the Gryffindors were seething; especially Eric Potter, which was always a pleasant sight to behold. The Gryffindors always had a bad habit of roaring at both the good and the bad so the Slytherins were able to enjoy their defeated moment again and a again. It was the most fun some of the older students have had in a long time and partied into the night.

Harry sat in a chair near the fireplace, the center of attention. It was a new feeling for Harry who had always been pushed into the shadows (and the cellar) in favor of Eric. He wasn't entirely sure he liked the idea of all eyes on him, but he wasn't one to ruin others fun, so he just grined and beared it (like always).

His mind kept replaying the end of the game; when his broom had tried to kill him.

_He had one eye on the game and one eye out for the Snitch. He had to admit the Lions weren't so bad (the other Snakes would kill him if they ever heard him say that), well orginized and quick relexes. Those Weasley twins were dangerous with their clubs and seemed to really have it in for their own Beaters and one of the Chasers._

_A flash of gold over one of the Slytherin Goal Posts caught his eye and Harry shot off like a muggle rocket. _

_He was half way across the pitch when suddenly, his broom shot up like someone had looped strings around the ends and pulled. Everything that happened after that was a blur as Harry hung on for dear life. He remembered spinning a lot, divinging, lurching, at one point he was upside down and hanging by his knees._

_Just as Harry was about to right himself the broom went into a sharp loop de loop and threw Harry from itself. He could hear screams as he plummeted to the earth (later finding out his broom went for Eric after Harry had been dislodged). Feet from the ground Harry felt something catch in his throat, seconds laters one of the Chasers had caught him._

_Harry was set on the ground gently were he procceded to cough up...the Snitch!_

_It was silent for a moment, then chaos. The Slytherins were screaming their lungs out and jumping up and down. The other three Houses were trying to figure out what had happened and Eric was shrieking like a little girl about almost being hit in the face and that Harry had done it on purpose._

_McGonagall, of all people, stepped in to defend Harry from the accusations._

All in all, it had been an interesting first game for him; not that he would want a repeat mind you.

Snape was in a rather good mood for a time afterwards too saying that as a reward for their victory, they were excussed from the next day's lesson (having supplied half of them with Pepper up Potion). He still cut into the Gryffindors, but he didn't assign any homework that was due the next class; instead it was the class after that one. The Gryffindors didn't react to well to Snape's generosity, claiming he was being unfair.

After Eric was giving an extra three feet on his report due its normal time, no one else was too inclined to argue further.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco and Blaise watched Eric, Ron and Hermione (who joined up with the Dimwitted Duo after they supposedly saved her from the troll Halloween) closely whenever possible. They had yet to figure out who Nicolas Flamel was and blamed Snape for what had happened durring the game and believed him to be solely trying to get at whatever was being gaurded by the dog who turned out to be named Fluffy. It wasn't true of course, but it wasn't like Snape invited possitive emotions from people and it didn't look too good, not blinking and muttering under his breath during the match.<p>

Harry was still reluctant to believe his Head of House was less then trust worthy, but the evidance was pointing in that direction. Harry still didn't know why though, and why did Snape try to kill him? The man had become somewhat of a surrogate father figure during the school year, to find out he might have tried to betray him...it hurt worse then what the Potters had put him through for the last ten years.

Harry hoped it was a mistake, a misunderstanding.

* * *

><p>Harry, Draco and Bliase snuck down to the kitchens (took Harry awhile to find them), sticking to the shadows as much as possible. Harry wanted to see Fluffy for himself, but he would need a bit of a peace offering first. Hence the illegal trip to another portion of the dungeons at midnight.<p>

Draco and Blaise were a bit hesitant to come face to face to face to face with a cerberus, but they agreed to come with; with the promise they would stay outside the room.

The kitchens were mostly quiet; all but several house-elves were still awake making breakfast preperations. They asked for some roast beef sandwiches and meat pies. The house-elves were happy to supply them and send them on their way. Quickly they made their way to the third floor and the door Fluffy was hidden behind. Harry took a steadying breath and slowly opened the door.

Fluffy was laying on his stomach as the door swung in. A low menacing growl vibrated in the room. The boys were afriad someone was going to hear him.

Harry took out a meat pie and threw it into the room. The middle head easily caught the crumb sized morsel. Harry signaled for Draco and Blaise to give him their pies and he threw them to the other heads as well. Harry repeated this with the sandwiches and closed and locked the door. Fluffy had stared waging his tail by the time their sight were cut off from one another.

They all breathed a small sigh of relief and headed back to bed. They weren't sure how the encounter was going to go, but as far as they could tell it was the best case situation they could have hoped for. Now all they had to do was get back to their dorm without being caught.

* * *

><p>Harry was packing for the Christmas holidays. It wasn't that difficult, he only had enough clothes so that he wasn't wearing the same thing three days in a row. Just enough so the Potters look good in front of their neighbors.<p>

Of course that was a moot point now, thanks to there little melt down/confessions.

Putting the last of his things that he was taking with him in his trunk, Harry closed the lid, changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed. Tomorrow he would board the train to be wisked away to Grimmauld Place to spend the next two weeks with Sirius and Remus. Harry was actually looking forward to it simply because he wouldn't have to deal with the Potters this year; or at least until Chrismast day (maybe).

With happy thoughts in mind, Harry fell into a less then restless slumber.

* * *

><p>Grimmauld Place was dreary with its dark colors, house-elf heads and other bizarre knick-knacks scattered around. Sirius promised that he was going to redecorate as soon as he was able to, but this were usually so hectic he never found the time. There was a literal bright spot in the house however; the living room was covered in bright silver and gold tinsel, fairy lights and magic snow on the mantal and backs of couches and chairs. In the back corner was a huge Christmas tree with more snow and lights, red balls and sparkling trinkets and a mound of presents already under it. The Victorian style of the room gave the scene an even more enchanted look then it would have already had.<p>

Harry took a moment, something inside of him twisted painfully, before he followed Sirius up to his room and settled in.

The bedroom was also done in a Victorian style but with a gothic feel to it. The walls were black with green paterns that glowed in the dim light. The curtains over the bed were black lace and the bed spred and pillow cases were blood red. Deep red and black curtians hung tied back from the windows, the fading light glimmered off the tarnished mirrior. Dark cherry wood bedframe, bedside cabinets, desk and chair and wardrobe, all with tarnished handles completed the look.

The bathroom was the same with less green and lace.

* * *

><p>The weeks went by fairly quickly. More quickly then Harry thought would be possible. Harry spent most of the week and a half exploring the Black Librery. Most of the books were dedicated to the dark arts (no surprise) and quite a few were on wizarding laws and history. When he wasn't in the librery Harry was having snowball fights with Sirius (after Sirius forcably dragged him from the librery in the first place).<p>

Remus just stood in the doorway and laughed at the two of them; until Harry decked him in the face with a snowball. After that it was a free for all wich Remus won easily with his sensitive sense of smell, hearing and his speed.

Note for the future, never compete in anything involving agility against a werewolf, or hide-and-seek now that Harry thought about it.

There was one Dark Day though - Christmas Day. The Potters showed up to spend the day at Grimmauld with Sirius and Remus, they were not counting on Harry being there. Harry did get a momentary sense of satifaction as identiacle looks of shock, disbelief, confussion and anger cossed their faces in rapid sucssesion.

Of course that satifaction was wipped away as soon as Eric opened his mouth.

"What is this dead-eyed reject doing here?"

Total silence.

"He's here, because we invited him here," Sirius bit out through clenched teeth.

"He's a Slytherin."

"So's most of my family, or have you forgotten?"

Nobody had anything to say to that.

"He's not family," Lily stated quietly.

"How so," Remus crossed his arms over his chest.

Both Lily and James sputtered. This went on for a few moments before Remus suggested that the Potters go unpack and cool down. James was about to refuse but Eric wanted his presants wich he wouldn't have gotten until tomorrow at the earliest if they left.

They all went their seperate ways - the Potters to their rooms, Remus and Harry to the kitchen to finish dinner and Sirius to who knew where - for a bit of breathing room before meeting up again to eat. As the day progressed, the hostility became almost tangible between Harry and the Potters; Harry and Eric were especially bad. More then once words had come to blows and Remus had volunteered to watch the two boys as they couldn't be trusted to be left alone.

Dinner itself was a quiet, tense affair, the only time anybody said anything was to ask for someone to pass something to them.

Harry was very relived when it was time to open their gifts; it meant they were that much closer to saying good-bye to the Potters and Harry wouldn't have to deal with Eric anymore until it was time to get back on the train. Eric of course went first, tearing into the wrapping papper like a three-year-old on a sugar high. By the end Eric had half a new silk and satin wradwrobe with two pairs of Italian leather shoes and one pair of Italian dragon hide boots from Lily, a new Nimbus 2000 Racer and broom service kit from James, a new 'Gryffindor' (it was red with gold fur trimming) winter cloak from Sirius, a book on the history of Quidditch and famous Quidditch players from Remus and Snitch footy pajamas from Harry.

Eric's face turned beet red, from anger or embarrassment was anyone's guess. Remus and Sirius had to bite their tongues - hard - to keep from snickering while Harry smirked darkly at Eric. Lily thought the PJs were adorable while James fought to keep a blank face, his fists balling up to the point of his knuckles turning white.

"Go try them on honey."

"What? Now? Mum you can't be serius!"

"Please sweet-heart, you'll look so cute in them."

Sirius covered his escaped laughs with a coughing fit, Remus had to bit down on his knuckle behind his hand and Harry egged the situation on.

"C'mon, Eric, you heard her. You don't want to break your mum's heart now do you? Be a sport."

Eric stood stiffly and left the room. He came back a few minutes later, dressed in his new PJs. Red faced, rigid and glaring at the floor.

Lily squealed when he walked in. He looked up at his mother, a pleading look on his face. A flash went off, temporarily blinding him and catching the others off gaurd. They all looked over to Harry who now had a camora in his hands. If Lily was one thing, it was perdictable when it came to Eric so Harry had bought the camera along with the pajamas knowing she would make him modle them before they left for home. He couldn't wait to show this to Draco and Blaise, maybe he should make copies for them as an extra Christmas present for them.

"Destroy, that, now," Eric growled.

"No."

Eric lunged at Harry, tackling him to the ground, hands around the smaller boy's throat. It took Remus and Sirius a minute to pry Eric from Harry as they didn't want to hurt the boy, just get him to stop hurtting Harry. Harry gasped for breath as Eric was dragged off of him and towards his parents.

"I think it's time you all left," Remus said calmly. His face completely blank, a bad sign to anyone who knew him well. A deathly calm voce and blank face usually ment that he was pissed beyond words and was trying to keep a tight leath on his temper.

Lily and James quickly gathered up everything and dragged Eric out the door, still in his PJs.

* * *

><p>Harry let out a content sigh as he flopped on his bed. He was back were he belonged, at Hogwarts and he couldn't be happier. As much as he loved Remus and Sirius, they just weren't home. Harry didn't know why; maybe it was that they already had a comfortable home life together without him, maybe it was because they were virtual strangers to him. Whatever it was, it made Harry feel uncomfortable, like he was intruding on something and that was unacceptable.<p>

Harry changed for bed and slipped under the covers after pulling the curtains closed.

A tall, dark shadow materialized within the room of the six sleeping boys. Soundlessly it glided across the floor and stopped in front of the bed with a boy with jet black hair and perfect porcelain pale skin that shown in the dark. He was a vision of delicate beauty and innocence and a slow smirk spred over the figure's face.

"Heh. So this is where you ran off too," he said. "You had me worried when I was unable to locate you at home. Well I suppose I can't take you now can I," he asked rhetorically.

The boy didn't stir as the the figure held his one sided conversation about said boy.

"Well, it's getting late and I must be off now, but I will be seeing you again."

With that, the shadow dissolved into nothingness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I'm sorry it has taken so long to post. I have ne excuse other then pure lazyness and a slowing lack of insperation near the end of this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long, we'll see.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** words: 1,514.

**Ch. 6**

Sirius sat outside the Department of Family Legal Dealings and Proceedings, a sub-branch of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement that dealt with marriages, divorces, adoptions, inheritances, disownments, ect. He had been slowly working his way through the system since October and he was ready to Avada Kadavera someone. Hopefully everything wil be legalized by the end of the year.

Foot steps sounded down the hall, getting closer. Sirius looked up to see the Minister and Mary Bones (Amelia Bones' younger sister) heading his way, James right behind them. Sirius' hackles were immediately raised and he had to clentch his jaw to keep from snapping at the other raven man.

"And what are you doing here," Sirius bit out.

"Same as you, Harry."

"You disowned him. What could you possibly want with him now?" Sirius growled out, sounding very close to his animagus form.

"The disownment isn't final, it can still be reverst," James replied.

"And why would you want to reverse it? You were pretty final about your decision a could months ago, you sent him a Howler during breakfast for the love of Merlin! What are planning on gaining by taking him back?"

"Nothing," was the calm reply.

"Perhaps we can tak this inside," Fudge interupted.

They entered the room Sirius had been waiting outside of for the last half hour, immediately James started his argument. "You can't let that child be relised to his custody, most of his family were Slytherin and rumored to practice the Dark Arts daily on strays and were known supporters of Voldemort. His brother was a fucking Death Eater for crying out loud, not the most creditable upbringing for a child. And that kid he wants to make his son, he's a parselmouth and a Slytherin! Clear similarities between him and Voldemort already, putting him in a house that screams Dark is...he could be worse then Voldemort if that were to happen. You can't risk it, Harry needs to be place in some sort of home were he can be monitored."

"That is all circumstantial propaganda and you know it," Sirius cried, "or are you conveniently foregetting about Pettigrew? His family has been Gryffindor for as long as yours had and he admitted that he joined Voldemort when we were in Fifth Year because he was sick of being stepped on by everyone. And what about you and Lily huh; ignoring Harry when he was your son, foregetting him at the park or in some store you were shopping at? How many times did you drop Harry off at my house, out of the blue, and told me - told not asked me - I was watching him because you were taking Lily and Eric out to dinner or whatever; what about then? The only reason you don't want me to have Harry now is becuase it would be permanent and you'd lose control of him. Guess what Jamie, you gave him up, you already lost your control of him. He is a Slytherin, because you made him one when you started treating him like a house-elf then a son just becuase he wasn't the fuckin 'Boy-Who-Lived'!"

"Gentleman," Mary Bones said before James had a chance to snap comeback.

"I believe I can offer you a solution if you'll let me," a voice called from the shadows.

Everybody whipped around to see who had entered the room without them noticing.

"Who are you," Fudge demanded the new comer.

"That is not important," was the crisp reply. "What is important is the wellfare of the child in question and none of you seem to be able to agree what is the best course of action. As I said when I walked in, I may be able to help."

"And how can you help?"

"Simple, though it would require the assistance of a third outside sorce."

* * *

><p>The rest of the school year went on a bit more quietly after the hols. Harry kept sneaking out of the dormroom at night to feed Fluffy; he wasn't so bad once you got used to him. On these 'little outings' of his Harry had the nagging feeling that he was being watched by someone from the shadows, but every time he turned around, no one was there.<p>

It made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

He quickly made his way back to the Slytherin rooms. He quietly crept down the hallway to the First Year Dorms. As silently as possible, Harry crossed the room to his bed.

He had thought he was home free when a sleep leaden voice called out, "you went to feed that dog again, didn't you?"

Harry turned his head to the right, Draco was sitting up in his own bed across from the foot of Harry's bed.

"You know, one of these nights you're going to get caught," he continued.

"I know, Draco, I know. But I have my reasons. Can I talk to you," Harry asked abruptly.

"Um, sure."

"Can we talk in the common room?"

"Yeah."

Harry re-lit the fire and the two of them settled comfortably in lether chairs facing one another.

"So, what is on your mind?"

"well..." Harry shifted a little in his chair, his gaze going to the fire. "For a while now, every time I go to visit Fluffy, I get this uncomfortable feeling in the pit of my stomach. Like I'm being watched from the shadows or around corners, but every time I look, nothing. I know it's not Filtch, there is no way he would pass up an oppertunity to punish a student breaking the rules." Harry looked up at the blonde, a completely serious look on his face, "I don't think whatever it is is human."

Draco looked at Harry, eyes wide, face calm.

"I know it's not a ghost either," Harry continued, "it showed up after Christmas; I don't know what it is, but I can feel it in here sometimes too."

"Is it here now," Draco's eyes darted around the room as if _he_ might be able to see this mystirious presence.

"No, whatever it is, it's gone."

"Hogwarts is thousands of years old," Draco comented conversationally, "a lot of magic has come through her. Generation after generation of students and future teachers have come and gone from these walls. As Headmaster, Dumbledore has the ability to tap into the magic retained within the walls. He's a fool, but powerful enough in his own right. It wouldn't be difficult for the old man to charm certin object around the castle or create a reliable tracking charm that would let him see you every second of the day if wanted to."

"I know, but why would he?"

"Maybe he thinks you're a threat."

"Ha. Between the photo signings, hand shaking with the Minister and sunday tea with Dumbledore, Eric has the whole of Wizarding Britian eating out of the palm of his hand. What threat am I?"

"Precious Eric Potter, may be the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Nuisance; but you are the skillful one. All your grades so far are Es and Os, with the exception of H.O.M. which is still an A, and that's just your writtin assignments. Your spell casting seems to just come naturally to you; you are one of the best Duelers, even if it's only in the classroom, in Hogwarts.

"What of Potter and Weasley? The best grade either one of them ever got was an A, their spell work is pitiful and they lose points left and right. Potter needs his parents, the Minister and Dumbledore looking after him, he won't live to see graduation otherwise."

"Yes well. I _only_ have the kind of power you suggested in the classroom. Dumbledore has no reason to spy on me. Besides if he and Weasley would listen to their bossy, bushy haired know-it-all, they their grades might not be so deplorable. They might have half a chance at passing their O.W.L.s and getting decent jobs."

"Ah, but that's the problem with the arrogantly pompous who have no or poor family expectaions and pal around with someone out of their league or have been set up to fail from the very beging, they think they are above such trivial things."

Harry smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Anyway whatever it is there dosn't sound like there is anything you can do about it, and at least for the time being it's only watching you, so let's go to bed for now any worry about this later."

"Yea, sounds good."

"Maybe we could talk to ucle Sev tomorrow, see what he thinks."

"Maybe."

* * *

><p>It was late Jan, a few days after the Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff Quidditch match and Harry was in the librery looking for something other then school texts to read when a piece of partchment caught his eye. It was tucked inbetween the books in the shadows, unnoticable at first glance. Harry unfolded the partchment and his heart sped up and his jaw almost droped; almost.<p>

Written, in red ink was: _Nicholas Flamel, creator of The Sorcerer's stone._


	8. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

Harry, Draco and Blaise poured over the book Harry had found about Nicholas Flamel and the Sorcerer's Stone. There wasn't much, just that Mr. Flamel had created the stone some time around his five-hundredth and thirtieth birthday with the help of none other then Albus Dumbledore using the note from Mr. Flamel's Youth Potion. Of course that just begged the question: if he already had a Youth Potion, why did he need the Elixer of Life?

Conundrums aside, they now knew what 'IT' was that Fluffy was guarding and why Quirrell wanted it. Heck, at least 90% of the human population on Earth would want something like that. Even, Snape, perhaps?

Harry still didn't know if he could trust the man or not and it was killing him.

Either way, they couldn't let something like that fall into the wrong hands. Quirrell deffinantly counted as a wrong set of hands. But how to get to the stone? Dumbldore wasn't fool enough to believe that a dog, no matter how big or with how many heads, was enough to stop someone who wanted that stone bad enough. So who and what else was there protecting the stone?

The three of them spent the rest of the night going over possible protections and how to get past them.

* * *

><p>Blood splattered the walls as the sound of a chainsaw filled the air, making contact with the poor soul's person. A luminiscint film rose from the chest, playing their life's story. Vibrant green eyes that seemed to glow in the dark watched with detached intrest.<p>

Grell used to love reaping with an almost unhealthy relish. Nothing could make him smile harder then harvesting the souls of some pethetic human. Now it was a merical to get him to smile.

It had been eleven years since he had last saw his baby boy. He had long since forgiven Will; he was only following orders after all. It was easer knowing that his son was still alive some where, even if Will wouldn't tell him where his son was.

Cutting the cinematic record and releasing the soul from its body, Grell filled out the report and headed back to the Despatch Society.

* * *

><p>The entire school was at the Pitch, eager for the GryffindorRavenclaw match to begin. The entire school except for Harry, Draco and Blaise. Today, they were putting their plan into action; today they were going after the Stone.

They researched, observed and plotted; going through every teatcher they had and deciding who and what might have been used to protect the Stone. Thankfully there weren't many potential threats, but the ones that could and might be up could be fatal. After weeks of working every angle, they felt they were as prepared as they possibly could considering the circumstances.

They slipped from the common room and up to the third floor without incident.

Harry took out a stake from his bag and the vial of Growth Potion. He threw it into the room and watched as it grew as big as he was before Fluffy gulped it down. Harry dosed three meat pies and watched as Fluffy ate them as well. After a few more pies, steaks and sandwiches, Harry was out of amo and cautiously walked inside. When he didn't find his head bitten off, he called for the other two to enter.

As Blaise distracted Fluffy with his own supply of meats, Harry eased the trapdoor open.

Blaise emptied his bag of meat and dosed the rest with potion as followed Harry and Draco down the tunnle. It was dark, a little dank and smelled like mold and dead plant matter. Thankfully it wasn't too long and ended with a soft landing. Their reflief was short lived aas their mattress started to move. Tentacles started wrapping around their bodies, making it hard to move.

"What is this stuff," Harry asked.

"Don't know," Draco answered. "But if I had to guess, I'd say it was Sprout's defence. But there are at least five plants that have vines or tentacles and are dangerus if not deadly."

"Well, we're not poisoned or torn to shredds," Blaise helpfully pointed out. "So it has to be a slow working plant. Squeezing the life out of us like and andaconda or sufficating us in a cocoon, like a spider."

"It's Devil's Snare," Harry said. "There are only three plants that fit that description and the other two's vines aren't as thick as what the Snare's is. Does anyone remeber how to get past the Snare?"

"Fire," Draco spoke up. "Blaise, whould you do the honors? Remeber don't kill it if you can, just get it to let us go."

"Of course."

After some "fancy" wand work and a muttered spell, a bright - almost blinding - light appeared in the chamder, warming it up and cuasing the Devil's Snare to retreat to the edges of the room. The three boys scrambled away; Harry with a bit more difficaulty then the other two. The plant for some reason just didn't want to let him go.

They quickly made their way through tree more obsticles without trouble.

The second chamber held keys with wings, but the door was already unlocked and opened so the boys walked right on through. The third chamber was a giant chess board. None of them could figure out what that was all about but just continued to the next room which held a troll in it. The troll was much bigger then the one at Holloween and was clearly dead which they were thankful for. Even with their extra, after hours study time, they weren't sure if they would have been able to take it.

The last room was completely bare except for a table that held seven potion bottles.

As they walked into the room, fire rose up in front and back of them; one purple one black - traping them. Draco strode up to the table and looked over the parchment there. It was a logic riddle practically tell them wich was the one they needed. Draco took a few minutes to study the riddle carefully before turning to the potions. It was almost five minutes before he pulled two vials from amung the others and help them up to his comrads.

"This one," he held up a rounded squar vial, "will let us go back. This one," he held up the small round vial, "will let us go forward. Unfortunately there isn't a lot of either one, maybe enough for two doses which mean -"

"One of us is staying until a professor comes for us," Harry finished.

"Wouldn't that defeat the purpose of us coming down here in the first place," Blaise asked rather rhetorically.

"Yes."

"Yep."

"So what do we do?"

"You two go back," Harry directed. "You have the magical rope to get back up the tunnle and Draco still has a full bag of meat and potion so you should be able to get past Fluffy. Get back to the dungeons and wait. Both of you have too much to lose by being expelled. I'll find some other way to get out."

"And if you don't?"

"It was fun while it lasted and what a way to end it."

"Cheeky Gryffindor."

Harry stuck his tongue out at his friends and swallowed a bit of the potion that would allow him to walk through the black fire and to the stone before either of his friends could say any more about it. The chamber beyond the flames was huge, open and empty except for an ornaite mirror sitting in the middle of the room; the stone was nowhere in sight. Harry cuatiously walked up to the mirror. It was far from plain, but it wasn't anything to write home about either. It was gold, there was an inscription at the top and it was old, that was about it.

As Harry aprotched with caution, his reflection could finally be seen.

With a start, he saw he wasn't alone. There were two people in the mirror with him. Harry wipped around to confront whoever it was in the room with him, only to be met with no one at all. Harry turned back to the mirror and the two people were still there. It was strange, but something about them called to him. They were both male, at east Harry thought they were. The one on his right was a tall, lithe red-head covered in more red. He had the same unnatural green eyes Harry had and a shark-like shit eating smile with real shark's teeth. Harry could see, practically feel the love and adoration from him though which was just weird as he was looking at a reflection - sort of.

The other one, was more a thing than a man.

It was even taller and muscular then the red-head with deep, glowing, blood red eyes that screamed miliciousness and invoked fear and despaire; a never ending hunger shown in them that made your blood run cold. Long-ish, smooth horns curved elegantly from the top of its head towards the back slightly and curved back up at the ends. They look more like they were for decoration to attrack mates then actual wepons; not like the one-inch fangs poking out from its lips or the three-inch long claws at the end of its fingers. Pointed, elf-like ears poked out from under waist length hair that flowed like an inky waterfall down its back. What Harry thought at first was a fethery cloak he could now see were wings that were setteled around its shouders as a whip-like tail swished lazily back and forth around its ankels.

It had tiny feather, so small they looked more like scales around its face, down its neck and shoulders. It was wearing a sleaveless spandex outfit with leather stiletto boots and elbow length leather gloves. It was like sin and sex at the same time; a dream and a nightmare.

Yet Harry wasn't afraid. He knew he should be. Anybody in their right mind would be. But for some reason Harry wasn't afraid. He felt safe.

The thing masquerading as a man leaned down and gently licked a line from just under Harry's jaw to his cheek. That should have disturbed him, grossed him out and it didn't. Harry acctually whimpered in longing; he wanted that, wanted to be with them.

The red-headed male pulled something from his coat pocket, drawing Harry's attention to him. He winked and handed a stone as red as any ruby if not more so somehow to mirrior-Harry. Mirror-Harry winked at him with a smile that rivaled the red-head and slipped the stone his pocket. Harry felt a weight aganst his leg. Reaching in, he felt the stone. He had the Sorcerer's Stone!

That was good, but he was still trapped and that was bad.

A grinding noise on the other side of the room caught his attention and Harry walked towards the sound. A door appeared in the wall. Wieghing his opptions, Harry took a deep breath and started down the darkened tunnle.


End file.
